This disclosure relates generally to a laptop computer paper support device.
Related U.S. patent applicant Ser. No. 10/613/614 discloses, among other things, a laptop computer paper support device for removably setting on the top of a laptop computer case that includes a support for holding a document on the top of a laptop computer.
The present disclosure comprises of one or more of the following features or combination thereof disclosed herein or in the Detailed Description below.
The present disclosure relates to a laptop computer paper support device that includes a shelf member for engaging a laptop computer case, a support member secured to the shelf member for supporting a document, and an extension member pivotally or otherwise adjustably secured to the support member for providing additional support for the document. The shelf member, support member and extension member may have any suitable design and features such as, for example, the designs and features described herein.
Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments of the disclosure.